Funds are requested for the purchase of a Leica TCS SP8X Confocal Microscope in order to replace an aging and degrading Zeiss 510 confocal microcope. The new Leica confocal microscope will serve as an integral resource to bolster and accelerate the research projects of an expanding interdepartmental group of NIH funded investigators in the Departments of Pharmacological Sciences, Pathology, and Medicine, all located in the same building complex in the School of Medicine of Stony Brook University. Importantly, the acquisition of the Leica SP8X will provide new technological advances over existing imaging technology available including a tunable white laser, vast improvements in sensitivity and scanning speeds, an increased field of view, superior tiling capabilities, and a state-of-the-art time lapse capabilities.